


Small Moment

by panda_desu



Series: The Lion, The Rabbit, and The Alternate Universe [5]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: “Do you think I will win today, YingYing?”“A-Die win!” Xiao Ying exclaims excitedly, raising both of her tiny arms Wang YiBo has to grip her tightly so she won’t fall. “YingYing also wins!”
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: The Lion, The Rabbit, and The Alternate Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527299
Comments: 34
Kudos: 279





	Small Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi! Thank you for all the love and kind words you guys left for the previous fics of this series. This one is short but this is one of the moments that came out when I was brainstorming the story with my friend. I hope this short piece is enjoyable too <3

Xiao Ying’s debut at the track is when she is two years old. For several weeks now, Wang YiBo has been wondering if it’s okay to start introducing their daughter to what he does for work. Xiao Zhan thinks it’s fair since most of the time, Xiao Ying is with him at his design studio. The circuit has also been upgraded with attractions for families with children. Xiao Zhan can bring her there if she’s bored with the race. 

So there they are today, for one of Wang YiBo’s races of the season. As soon as Xiao Zhan comes with his daughter in his arms, Wang Han is quick to take the child off Xiao Zhan’s arms and parades her around like a proud uncle (grand-uncle? Xiao Zhan is sure Wang Han wouldn’t appreciate being called that, though) that he is. Xiao Zhan uses the chance to greet the staff members and give out some snacks for them, something he always does whenever he comes over to the circuit to watch Wang YiBo’s practices. He’s almost a regular there that he has his own access card (almost unlimited, depending on who he’s with. Nepotism is always nice, who is he kidding?) so he doesn’t have any difficulty finding his way around the changing rooms and the pit. 

Xiao Zhan enters the pit area, nodding his head to the security personnel at the door. Wang Han has handed over Xiao Ying to her father. Wang YiBo is still in his casual clothes, a t-shirt and a pair of shorts over a pair of black tights. A pair of motorbikes are parked in the middle, still covered. Wang YiBo has told him to come way earlier so Xiao Ying won’t be overwhelmed with the amount of people and the loud noise once they start prepping the machine at the pit. Xiao Ying looks very interested in her surroundings, pointing at things and Wang YiBo tells her what it is. Smiling, Xiao Zhan walks over to them. 

Wang YiBo smiles wide at the sight of his fiance and leans in to peck Xiao Zhan on the cheek. “Where have you been, Zhan-_ge_?”

Xiao Zhan smiles, returning the kiss. “The usual.” 

Wang YiBo lets out a soft snort. “You’re spoiling them, Zhan-_ge_.”

“I have to. They’re spoiling you.” Xiao Zhan retorts with a small smirk.

“It’s not my fault they’re spoiling me.” Wang YiBo makes a face.

“Sure, Bo-_di._” Xiao Zhan’s smile gets wider.

Wang YiBo bites Xiao Zhan’s upper arm and ignores Xiao Zhan hissing at him. He then rolls his shoulders, adjusting Xiao Ying in his arms. “I’m going to take YingYing around. You’re coming, Zhan-_ge_?”

Xiao Zhan wipes a drool from the corner of Xiao Ying’s mouth. He frowns at his fiance. “You don’t have to start preparing yet?”

“Not until they start testing the machine, which is not until another hour, I guess.”

Before Xiao Zhan has the chance to answer, Zhang Wei, Wang YiBo’s publicist, comes over and curls his hand around Xiao Zhan’s elbow. “YiBo, I’m going to steal your fiance for a moment.”

Wang YiBo frowns, not amused. “What? Why?”

“Work related. Will update you about it later. Come with me for a sec, Xiao Zhan.” Zhang Wei insists, ignoring Wang YiBo’s glare.

Xiao Zhan only laughs and says to the publicist, “Okay. Okay. I’ll come with you.” He turns to Wang YiBo and adjusts Xiao Ying’s shirt. “Make sure to keep her under the shades, okay? I’ll see you later.” He then kisses Xiao Ying on her chubby cheek before handing the bag he’s been toting to his fiance. “Be good with _A-Die_ ah, YingYing.”

“Mn!”

Huffing loudly, Wang YiBo throws another petulant glare toward his publicist. He puts the bag Xiao Zhan handed him on a nearby chair and rummages inside to take out a pair of earmuffs. There’s no machine checking yet so there’s no loud noises at the moment, only murmurs of people walking around and the audience starting to fill in the stands but better be safe. He carefully puts them on his daughter’s ears before putting on his sunglasses. He walks out of the pit, his heart swells with pride when Xiao Ying’s eyes widen at the view outside the pit. The little girl looks so enthusiastic, her small hands gripping Wang YiBo’s shirts tightly. Wang YiBo takes the pathway leading around the pit but keeps to shaded areas so Xiao Ying is not exposed to the sun. 

He chooses a spot where they can see the start/finish lines and the first turns. The audience stands at the other side of the circuit has started to be filled with people even though the race won’t be starting in three hours at least. He points the view to Xiao Ying, “Do you think I will win today, YingYing?”

“_A-Die_ win!” Xiao Ying exclaims excitedly, raising both of her tiny arms Wang YiBo has to grip her tightly so she won’t fall. “YingYing also wins!”

Wang YiBo laughs out loud. “Of course! You have to come to the podium later on, okay? You and your _baba_ both.”

“Mn! _Baba_ wins too!”

Wang YiBo pokes his nose against his daughter’s cheek, nuzzling the little girl until Xiao Ying laughs. “_A-Dieee_! It tickles!” Feeling that they already have enough sightseeing and because he can hear the sound of several engines starting, Wang YiBo decides that it’s time to go back. They walk past the pit of other teams. Wang YiBo inclines his head to several of his competitors, stopping for short exchange of greetings and introducing Xiao Ying to them. Some photographers have also started to aim their cameras at him but Wang YiBo ignores them. 

Xiao Zhan is already waiting for them in front of his team’s pit. “_Baba_!” Xiao Ying calls for Xiao Zhan and Xiao Zhan smiles wide at her, opening his arms to take the girl as she looks like she’s ready to leap from Wang YiBo’s arms.

“Did you have a good walk, YingYing?” Xiao Zhan asks, pressing his face against Xiao Ying’s cheek.

“Mn! _A-Die_ win!!” 

Xiao Zhan laughs. “Well, not yet. But yes, I’m sure your _A-Die_ will win.”

Wang YiBo smirks proudly, “Of course, Zhan-_ge_. What would they say if I flunk the race at my home circuit?” He leans in to peck Xiao Zhan’s cheek. “I definitely have to impress you too, Zhan-_ge_.”

Xiao Zhan snorts but he moves his head so he can steal a quick kiss from Wang YiBo. His eyes glint when he lowers his voice so only Wang YiBo can hear him “Impress me, then. I’ll be sure to reward you, YiBo.”

Wang YiBo feels something creeping along his spine and seeping into his veins. His adrenaline is already pumping. If they’re not in public and Xiao Ying is not with them, he’s sure he’d have Xiao Zhan pressed against the wall as Wang YiBo has his way with him. Instead, he puts one hand on the small of Xiao Zhan’s back and squeezes. He’s going to ride the feeling to fuel him through the race. His eyes are ablazed as he licks his lips. “Don’t tire yourself then, Zhan-_ge_. I’m going to ride you.”

“YingYing wants to ride too!”

Xiao Zhan groans. “_Tian ah_! Wang YiBo!” He slaps Wang YiBo’s arms as his fiance grins his gremlin grin. 

A staff member calls for Wang YiBo, signaling that it’s time for him to get changed and starts preparing. Wang YiBo gives a curt nod as he lifts a hand, signaling back that he’ll be right with them. Xiao Zhan huffs. “Come, YingYing._ A-Die_ has to go. Give him a kiss.”

“_Baba_, we watch _A-Die_!”

“We will, _baobei_ but not from here. We’ll watch from up there.” Xiao Zhan points to the huge window on the third floor of the building. “We’ll be able to see _A-Die_ better from up there, okay?”

Xiao Ying looks a bit skeptical at first, turning to look at her dad. Wang YiBo rubs her back as he nods, smiling softly at the little girl. “Yes, _baobei_. Go up with _Baba_ and watch _A-Die_ win, okay?”

“_A-Die_ win!” Xiao Ying chirps, surging in to press a loud smack of kiss on Wang YiBo’s cheek. Wang YiBo showers them with kisses before he lets them go. Xiao Zhan has to immediately bring Xiao Ying away less he wants Wang YiBo to get delayed. As he walks away, Xiao Zhan only realizes that the atmosphere of the audience is somewhat quite excited. Xiao Zhan cranes his neck to see if maybe one of Wang YiBo’s competitors already made an appearance on the track but there’s only the safety car checking the track. He tilts his head then shrugs, joining Wang Han to go upstairs to the viewing gallery. 

*

_Weibo Hot Search List_

_2\. Racer Wang YiBo places 1st. Going to Monaco next season._

_4\. Who is this hot guy with Wang YiBo??_  
_5\. Racer Wang YiBo and family?!_

_8\. Racer Wang YiBo is not single._

***

Art by [Shiroki](https://mobile.twitter.com/alkeou)

**Author's Note:**

> Their daughter's name is Xiao Ying 肖 鹰 (the ying means eagle, falcon, hawk) :D  
She is not a Wang because gg and dd are not married yet so she is a Xiao. 
> 
> Well, stay hydrate, wash your hands, and stay strong together, you guys <333


End file.
